Avu'néokar
Summary The Avu'néokar are a race of grey to light purple skinned humanoids, noteworthy by their relatively featureless faces, and lithe bodies. They are also noteworthy for their psychic potential, and the level of hive-mind telepathy throughout the entire species. Avu'néokar are a species bound heavily by honor and the laws of their species. Due to the intense empathy within the species, they rarely suffer from infighting of any kind. The species can be incredibly generous and kind, though this is largely within their own boundaries. Due to their strict adherence to the laws of the collective, order is prized highly, and failing to adhere to this often leads to vengeance by the hands of other Avu'néokar. Appearance Avu'néokar appear as light-skinned, lithe humanoids. They are approximately the same height, or slightly shorter than the average human, but much less well-muscled. Despite this, they are surprisingly effective warriors for their size. Avu'néokar are noteworthy for two distinctive aspects of the species. The first is pigmentation and skin-color not at all befitting their climate. The Avu'néokar inhabit Meslona's Cradle, a fertile and sunny land, but their skin ranges from a light purple to a grey. Their hair also ranges from light purple to a brilliant silver. Scholars are not quite certain what causes this odd coloring, but it holds no major weakness for the Avu'néokar, who function in their environment perfectly well. Avu'néokar are also devoid of many features on the face. They have large, blank eyes. The color ranges from grey, to dark purple, to faded green. However, Avu'néokar do not have ears, noses or mouths. They have to slits to breath where the nose would be, but largely the face is smooth. This is disconcerting to most onlookers, and raises a number of physiological questions, such as 'how do they eat?'. Behavior Feeding Avu'néokar are carnivorous, but have adapted an interesting method of consuming their prey. Avu'néokar do not have mouths, and so do not consume as most humanoids do. However,they do have two small openings, one in either palm, from which the individual can force out a large spike. This can be used as a weapon, but much more practically is used to press into a prey item, where it will then proceed to inject the prey with a strong acid, effectively melting the victim's innards into a liquid. The Avu'néokar is then able to drink this liquid from the same point of injection. Due to this method of feeding, Avu'néokar do not require drink along with food. Communication Avu'néokar rarely rely on their external, physical senses for anything. Instead, they use their unique psychic attunement to guide them, and are able to hear, and smell the world around them with it. More importantly, Avu'néokar are capable of communicating amongst their own kind telepathically. All Avu'néokar can do this, and many can also use their psychic talents to project their voice, and appear to speak out loud. Avu'néokar share a semi-hive mind, and can also sense emotional distress in others of their species, leading to a strong sense of empathy amongst eachother.